


Same as You

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x22 coda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: – Мы теперь же квиты? – спрашивает Дерек. – Я имею в виду – ты тоже спас мне жизнь.– Не убивать, не значит спасать, Дерек.





	Same as You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same as You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329055) by [shotgunwithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunwithwings/pseuds/shotgunwithwings). 



Скотт кружит по кабинету Дитона, весь его вид говорит о сильных переживаниях. Все ушли, остались только он, Дерек и Дитон.

– Они в порядке? – не выдерживает он.

– Надеюсь. Нам повезло, что ногицуне завладел только оборотнями. Людям, возможно, так бы не повезло, – отвечает Дитон.

– Повезло? В чем заключалось наше везение? – возмущенно рычит Дерек. – Ногицуне не только владеет Стайлзом, четверо из нас были под его властью и даже не осознавали этого! Объясни, в чем нам повезло?

– Нам повезло, что мы живы, – спокойно отвечает Дитон.

Дерек уж точно не чувствует себя везунчиком. Прошло всего два часа с тех пор, как он очнулся в квартире Арджента. Все его тело ныло и зудело, а голову будто кто-то пытался разбить молотком. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, но хуже всего было то, что он прекрасно все помнил. Быть может, он и был одержим, но все это время он был там. Его слова, эмоции, дурацкий выбор. Перед глазами все еще стоит умоляющий Крис Арджент. И он все еще чувствует запах бензина, слышит как Крис умоляет не заставлять убивать его.

– Почему он завладел ими? – его мысли прерывает голос Скотта, и Дерек пытается сосредоточиться. Он должен знать ответ, это важно.

– Как мы знаем, ногицуне ничего не делает случайно. Для него это игра, – говорит Дитон.  
– Так нас тщательно выбирали? Все еще лучше, – пытается съязвить Дерек, но выходит хреново, он все еще не оправился от произошедшего. 

– Я уверен, что вы были выбраны после тщательного изучения.

– Но почему? Почему именно они? – Скотт в нетерпении.

– Ногицунэ может завладеть вами, но чтобы направить вас таким образом против кого-то, ему нужно топливо. Ему нужен ваш гнев.

– Гнев? – Скотт замолкает прежде чем продолжить. – Поэтому он завладел Айзеком: тот мог разозлиться на близнецов из-за Эрики или Бойда. А у близнецов, естественно, было чем ответить.

– Да, – Дитон кивает, – у близнецов, похоже, все же разный характер, поэтому они нашли повод напасть друг на друга.

– А я? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Твой гнев связан с твоей семьей. Но я не думаю, что гнев – это единственная причина по которой он выбрал вас четверых. Вы все более эмоциональны. Если вы причините боль своим близким, вы будете сломлены. Станете слабыми. Именно этого хочет ногицуне. Ему нужен хаос и отчаяние, он хочет очистить себе дорогу.

– Очистить себе дорогу? Для чего? – одновременно спрашивают Дерек и Скотт.

Дитон качает головой.

– Я не уверен для чего, но в любом случае нам всем надо готовиться к худшему.

***

– Я думаю, теперь мы квиты.

Крис удивленно поднимает взгляд с карты на столе и смотрит на Дерека, стоящего в дверном проеме. Он выглядит лучше, чем пару часов назад, хотя и не заходил домой – Крис точно знает.

Он пока не понимает, что происходит, но уверен, что Дерек тогда был не в себе. Крис понял это сразу же и удостоверился, когда Дерек очнулся. Тот выглядел таким терзающимся. Его и сейчас что-то терзает, но как-то иначе. Крис не понимает.

Он смотрит на Дерека вопросительно.

– Мы же теперь квиты? – спрашивает Дерек. – Я имею в виду – ты тоже спас мне жизнь.

Крис долго смотрит на Дерека, прежде чем ответить. Он позволяет своему взгляду бродить по лицу Дерека, вверх и вниз по его телу, пытаясь прочитать его.

– Не убивать, не значит спасать, Дерек.

– В вашем мире – значит, – тихий смешок Дерека звучит безжизненно. – И получается, что ты спасал мою жизнь десятки раз.

– Дерек...

Дерек отмирает и делает несколько шагов к Крису. Он опирается руками на стол и наклоняется, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. Крис молча ждет.

– На самом деле я так не думаю, – наконец говорит Дерек.

Крис все еще слышит, как в его ушах звенят слова Дерека: “Вы сожгли мою семью, я сожгу твою. Почему бы мне не убить тебя? Сколько таких, как мы, ты убил?”

– Не думаешь?

– Ты и Элиссон, вы другие. Я знаю, ты не твоя сестра и не твой отец..

– Но я тебе не союзник. Ты сам сказал, – Крис слышит горечь в своих словах.

Дерек долго на него смотрит.

– Ногицуне... Он играет в игры. Ну ты знаешь. Он всегда на два шага впереди нас. Он играл с самого начала, и случившееся – всего лишь еще один акт в его игре. – Дерек выпрямляется и устало трет лицо. Он не смотрит на Криса, когда продолжает: – Это все было спланировано: завладеть мною, Айзеком и близнецами. Ему нужен был наш гнев, чтобы сделать то, что он сделал. Он использовал сдерживаемую обычно внутри злобу, чтобы заставить нас атаковать.

Крис не хочет слушать это – сказанные тогда Дереком слова все еще свежи. Он чувствует себя слишком виноватым, чтобы продолжать слушать, как Дерек говорит ему, что они все-таки враги. Он поднимается – кресло вдруг начинает давить со всех сторон.

– Ты не должен продолжать, Дерек. Я понял.

– Но дело не только в этом, – говорит Дерек, уже более спокойно. – Дитон считает, что гнева недостаточно для ногицунэ. Что ему нужно больше, чем просто чистая ярость. Вот как он выбрал нас четверых. Мы могли бы дать ему все, что ему необходимо.

Крис смотрит на Дерека, который вдруг стал казаться младше и неувереннее.

– Я не думаю, что понимаю, Дерек, – говорит он.

– Ногицунэ послал Айзека к Элисон, а Эйдена к Итану.

Крис делает шаг к Дереку, отчаянно пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит.

– Дерек, я все еще не понимаю...

– Он послал нас к тем людям, причинение боли которым, как он знает, уничтожит нас. – Дерек обходит стол, чтобы стать ближе к Крису. – Он послал Айзека к Эллисон, Эйдена к Итану, а меня к тебе.

Дерек подходит еще ближе, и Крис не в силах сдвинуться с места. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Дерек вторгается в его личное пространство. Их губы так близки, что он чувствует чужое теплое дыхание. Дерек бросает взгляд на сжатые губы, задержавшись на секунду, и смотрит в глаза.

– Я никогда не винил тебя, Крис, – шепчет Дерек. Его голос такой искренний, и он так близко, что Крис не может не наклониться и вовлечь его в поцелуй.

Он думает, что это будет странно, но нет. Дерек тихо рычит, когда их губы соприкасаются, и его рука обхватывает Криса за талию, притягивая ближе. Его губы ощущаются мягкими и призывают их трогать, лизать, кусать. Крис чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. Царапающая щетина Дерека вызывает дрожь в позвоночнике. Он мягкий и жесткий одновременно, это ново и идеально, пока Дерек не отстраняется.

– Черт, это действительно плохая идея. Мы не должны этого делать. Это безумие, – стонет он.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Крис, и прежде чем успеет задуматься дальше, он толкает Дерека к столу и прижимается всем телом.

Это ужасная идея. Это безумно, но так правильно. Он одинок, и Дерек одинок, а это шанс побыть кем-то другим. Их поцелуи становятся беспорядочными – губы, зубы, щетина. Крис громко стонет, когда язык Дерека проникает в его рот и касается его языка. Дерек практически сидит на столе, его руки блуждают по спине и плечам Криса, не находя места, чтобы остановиться. Похоже он хочет притянуть Криса еще ближе, хотя их бедра почти слились в одно целое. Крис осознает, что ему тоже необходимо почувствовать Дерека, и он поддается.

Ему необходимо вздохнуть, он прерывает поцелуй и начинает изучать челюсть Дерека своими губами. Он ставит зубами метки и затем покрывает их поцелуями. Это волнующее чувство – щетина к щетине – заставляет его член пульсировать. Одним плавным движением Дерек меняет их местами и усаживает Криса на стол.

Теперь их тела совпадают настолько идеально, что они оба не в силах сдержать стон.  
Крис обхватывает Дерека ногами – хочет почувствовать каждый дюйм его члена своим – прочувствовать как они трутся друг о друга сквозь жесткую ткань. Дерек упирается лбом в его плечо и продолжает стонать, тихо, отчаянно. Этого почти достаточно, но не совсем. По спине бежит дрожь от нетерпения. Ему нужно почувствовать Дерека кожей к коже, нужно ощутить его во рту. Крис проскальзывает руками под рубашку Дерека и шепчет:

– Хочу прикасаться к тебе, Дерек.

Дерек вздрагивает так, словно ему это необходимо, и начинает тереться о его бедра еще неистовее. Крис царапает подбородок Дерека своей щетиной, прокладывая путь до самого уха. И прикусывает мочку прежде чем прошептать:

– Хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе?

Стон Дерека громко звучит в тихой квартире.

– Черт, да, черт... – бормочет Дерек и ныряет длинными пальцами между ними, пытаясь расстегнуть оба ремня. Чувство того, что рука Дерека так близко к его возбужденному члену, одновременно и прекрасно, и ужасно. Рука Криса поглаживает кожу Дерека, а его рот терзает шею, шепотом подгоняя Дерека.

От входной двери доносится звук поворота ключа.

– Папа, ты дома? – это пришла Эллисон.

Они замирают.

Слышно, как Эллисон приближается.

– Черт, – шепчет Крис, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Эллисон не должна их видеть, она не поймет. Он пытается разгладить рубашку и придать себе вид человека, который не трахался минуту назад. Он пристально смотрит на дверь, слыша как Эллисон закрывает входную. Это, чем бы это не было, не то, что может узнать его дочь.

– Дерек, мы не можем... – начинает он, поворачиваясь лицом к Дереку.

Его там нет.

– Привет, пап, – он слышит голос Эллисон за спиной, – ты один?

Он смотрит на открытое окно и развивающиеся на ветру шторы. 

– Да, – отвечает он, – я полагаю, что да.


End file.
